Red vs Blue reboot Freelancers
by Star Splice
Summary: After the events of RvB Reboot, Agent Washington arrives at Blood Gulch with a top secret mission. What he finds there only adds to the mystery he is trying to unravel, and the events that follow after add even more so...
1. Chapter 1

It was an interesting case for the Freelancer designated Agent Washington. Red, and Blue

outpost of Valhalla had suddenly stopped responding to transmissions. Given that they weren't

properly trained soldiers this wasn't to surprising at the time... But what the inspection team had

returned with was. A squad of soldiers had been dispatched to investigate, and what they found

they ironically had not been expecting... A war zone. Communication towers, vehicles, supplies,

weapons, soldiers...

All of them had been demolished except one Red troop found huddling in the caves. His

debriefing was gratefully enlightening. After a ship had crashed the resident Blues had gotten to it

first. After a while nothing happened aside from both armies scab aging materials from the ship

when the other had it's back turned. And then it happened. Something destroyed their

communication towers beyond repair, and naturally each side blamed the other. During the

resulting firefight missiles had rained down on them, destroying half of the soldiers before their

Enemy had shown himself. It was Maine, no doubt. A Spartan with exceptional strength, and a

Brute Shot had wiped out all but the remaining soldier. From the reports Maine had been

searching for something. Whatever it was, he didn't find it before the inspection team had

arrived. Six men had died to bring the survivor, and this Intel to the Director. Luckily the

Freelancers had better equipment than Maine. They found that the Recovery Beacon Maine had

been tracking had been moved. Washington is now en route to investigate its point of

origin. Red/Blue outpost: Blood Gulch.

" This is recovery one, Command, do you copy?" A soldier in gray armor with yellow accents

stops in the middle of the infamous canyon.

/"Recovery One, this is Base, I read you loud and clear"/

" Affinitive, I've arrived at Blood Gulch outpost Alpha."

/"Tread lightly Wash, the resident soldiers here in the other sectors are... Unpredictable."/

" Understood." Washington walks over to blue base," Command, this place looks deserted.

Are you sure this ia the right place?"

/"Affirmative, our records show there should be one soldier residing in each base."/

Suddenly there's the rev of an engine in the distance... And Mexican music?

" Copy that, I'll report In when I'm finished." He turns at the music and raises a eyebrow," What

the hell?..."

On the other side of the canyon Simmons rides the Ghost as Sister drives the Warthog with

Lopez in the gunner position. In a daring move he leaps off a hill like a ramp, firing a homing

rocket at the jeep. Washington walks up the hill and sighs," Oh boy..." Lopez uses the turret to

blast the rocket out of the air, and after the explosion clears both vehicles stop.

Simmons calls, "Great job you two! Sister, Griff would be jealous of what a great Assault Driver you've become. And Lopez you're still a crack shot with anything, huh?"

" Yes, a least now I have a body to use to shoot it now."

Washington cautiously walks a little closer," Hello?!"

Simmons glances at Wash, and notes his gray armor that labels him as Special Enforcer.

"...Yeah , thank goodness for the small mercies, eh Lopez. Hey stranger, welcome to Blood

Gulch. I'm Simmons."He steps out of the Ghost , and Wash can see clearly just how much

firepower this guy is packing. One rocket launcher, and assault rifle are attar he's to his back. On

his hip he has the standard Magnum pistol, and on the other he wears what looks like the handle

of a Covenant Energy Sword with a burn across it.

" I'm Agent Washington. I'm here to investigate a recovery beacon."

Simmons glances at the others. Agent? Named after a state? Freelancer."Sorry Agent

Washington," Simmons says. "We don't know anything about beacons of any kind. Anything we

might know that could help?"

" Yes, the becan belonged to Agent Wyoming, he died here and somebody took his becan,

and I need to know where that is along with his equipment. He died here, and your the only ones

here, unless there's someone else to talk too?"

Simmons nods, "Yeah there was a Freelancer here some months ago named Wyoming. He

got killed by other Freelancers who took his helmet onto a ship, and left. Oh, and his AI thing got

into a tank that got destroyed."

" And who where those Agents?"

Simmons's fists curl slightly, "They didn't give their names."

Wash stares at him and studies his body language," Your lieing. It's crushel that I find thst

becan before some one else does."

Simmons narrows his eyes behind his visor. "...Follow me Agent Washington." Simmons

starts walking into the canyon. Wash follows him, his grip on his rifle tightens slightly.

"... Their names were Avaline, Kate, and Allison." Simmons finally says. "And they did more for

the soldiers stationed here than you could possibly imagine."Over one last hill the four

gravestones come into view. They've changed a bit, in the respect new engravings have been

added. For the Freelancers there is an engraving of the state they each represented, and on

Junior's is a carving of a Plasma Sword.

Wash takes this in and sighs," And how did they die?"

"I just want to know one thing Washington." Simmons looks over his shoulder, "When you found the bodies, were they laid to rest properly?"

"No bodies were found. Not even their beacons were. Or the ship."

"...They took Wyoming's helmet onto their ship, and it exploded shortly after they entered the

atmosphere," Simmons says evenly.

" You said they're Freelancers, each one has a recovery becan, those are basically

indestructible. That is if no one disables it. Now, do you know what kind of equipment they had?"

Wash says, he has suspensions of what really happened.

Simmons shakes his head, "No, they told us that every Freelancer had an AI, and equipment,

but they said the less we knew the safer we were. One of them we saw though, the black one

we called Tex. she turned invisible a lot."

Wash snaps his head up," Tex?! She was here?! And the other two did they have A.I.?"

Simmons turns, "You knew her? Well... Anyhow no, I don't think the other two had AI, probably

why we never saw their equipment in action."

" Alright...Is there anyone else I can talk to that was here when they were?"

Simmons nods, "Yeah a few months ago they started spreading out our teammates. Sister,

and Lopez weren't relocated..." He looks at Winchester's grave, "...And I lost too much to leave."

" Do you know where they we relocated at?" Wash asks, he notes the glance at the grave.

"Yeah... One of the Freelancers managed to get us to stop fighting long enough... To actually

be friends. Hell, we had a fucking potluck."

" Where are they?"

"Lopez has them on file... You can read Spanish right?"

" No, but I'll get them translated."

Later on as Washington leaves Simmons says, "Hear that Church? No bodies..."

Church appears," Yeah...And I remember Argent talking to Win about their homing beacons, a

blast like that wouldn't destroy them...So its quite possible..."

"They might not be missing in action after all," Simmons reasons as he starts walking back

for the base. "But if that's the case, and they haven't come back here then they must still be

dealing with Maine."

Church shivers," I only saw that dude once and he still scares the shit outta me..."

"But maybe we can help," Simmons says. "We've been training hard, and I've got the use of this equipment down pat now. You won't even have to show yourself."

" I know but, where would we even start to look?" Church says thoughtfully

"Well if they found the beacon then Maine probably did too. If we follow Washington we find

Maine. We find Maine, we find the others. Church... It's time to round up the old team again."

" Booya!" Church cheers," But we'll have to find before Agent Washington...Right? "

"No worries," Simmons says. "Now all we have to do is find a way to follow him... Or anticipate

where he's going. Who would he go to for reliable information?"

" Well I was looking though the radio waves and I heard him talking to command, something

about recovery one." Church says.

"Sounds like a codename, probably Washington," Simmons says as Church plays the

message conversation for him. "SISTER! LOPEZ! Saddle up, we're on a mission!"

"Where are we going?"Lopez asks as he climbs on the torrent again.

" AMESOME!" Sister cheers and climbs in the drivers seat of the Warthog.

Simmons gets in the Ghost, "Church, can you figure out from the transmissions where Washington is going?"

" Yeah, let me take a crack..." He disappears, then a minute later he reappears," Alright, I

programmed the directions in the vehicles. So we're good."

Simmons nods as he starts up the Ghost, "I've been thinking for a while now, we should come

up with a name for our platoon."

" Good Idea...We're kinda like a fire team right?" Simmons nods, "Right... Fire Team

Accession, move out."

Sister start the jeep and drives out of the canyon mom. Church hums. " Sound I put on som

we tunes?"

"Sure, just keep it low, and proximity sensors high," Simmons says. "We can't be spotted.

Lopez I want you watching our six. Lead the way Church."Simmons guns the engine of the

Ghost as they head for the tunnels...

...

Wash walks up to a small training base," Well, this looks like the place..." he walks inside and

walks up to a random solider," Excuse me, I need to talk to who's ever in charge."

The Red soldier turns, "Well it's about damn time Command sent someone, but you're too late. The situation is being taken care of."

" Huh?! What are talking about?" Wash asks, a puzzled look plastered on his face behind his

visor.

"The traitors," the soldier responds. "Private Caboose, and Sergeant Sarge are facing the

firing squad for sabotage, and treason."

" Well I need to talk to them. They have information I need."

"Well... Alright I guess we hold off for a few minutes." The soldier radios in Washington's

presence as he leads him into the base. Wash can't shake the feeling he's being watched. He

looks over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, before he resumes walking with the solider.

Up ahead a voice with a southern accent says, "So now you see, without following proper

procedure you can't put me, your superior officer, at the mercy of The Squad, otherwise you'll all

be court marshaled! So until someone from Command comes to confirm my guilt "

Wash walks in," Stand down, I'll take it from here."

"Dag Nabbit! How you Command fellers are never around when we want you, and always show

up when we DON'T?!" Sarge turns to Washington, and looks him over.

" I'm from Command, I need to ask you a few questions about a recovery becan in Blood

Gulch."

"The what? And just who are you anyways?"

" Agent Washington, There were four freelancers there, one was killed. And the other three took

his recovery correct? "

"Yeah, pretty much," Sarge says. "But, uh..." He looks around, "Anything g more than that, and

I'll need some help here. Caboose was helping me work on a busted up jeep... That exploded...

And then ran over a guy..."

" I don't Never mind, anyway. Do you have any idea where they might have gone with it?"

Wash asks.

"Well they said they were leaving to keep us safe. Apparently if they had stayed something would

have killed us all... You know, after I learned she was a Freelancer I didn't trust Winchester

much, but..." He bows his head with a sigh. "She was a good soldier."

" And they died by a ship blowing up, correct? "

"Yup! ...No how about that assist?"

Wash sighs," Fine, but only if you come with me...There's someone else who want to askquestions."

"Sure, just uh... Hey, one of you guys go untie Caboose in the brig so we can leave!"

" I'll do it!" A young solider runs in to a near bye room.A few seaconds go by before a gunshot

goes off," AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ops, sorry!" Caboose runs out of the room and up to them," Hello!"

Sarge nods, "Great news Caboose, we're blowing this Popsicle stand!"

" Okay...But I will miss it, They play extreme hide and seek! They tied me to a chair in a dark

room and I had to find them!" Caboose say happily dispite shooting a solider less that a minute

ago.

Wash stares at him, then turns around, " Just...follow me."

"Hey Caboose, curious, did the soldier who got shot just now get shot in the back?"

" Yeah...But we don't think it was anyone fault."

"Shot himself in the back, right?" Sarge nods like this is normal. "So Agent Washington, where

are we headed to next?" Though none of them notices a shadow twitches as they pass it. Once

they're gone Agent Maine steps out, his armor all black except for the visor on his helmet. The

coloring morphs to white with orange highlights as he glances in the direction they went, and

then heads back towards the red base...

...

Simmons stops the Ghost, "Whoa guys, Church says Wash is leaving again."

" Were is he going this time?" Lopez turns on the torrent.

"And it looks like he took Caboose and Sarge with him." Sister points out.

Simmons nods, "Yeah, looks like he's doing the hard work for us. Church, any sign of Maine,

or our girls yet?"

" No sigh of the girls...But Maine's signal is close by."

Sister looks over, "How did you get that?"

" When Winchester and I first encounter him. Apparently he has a lot of unstandered

equipment, but he doesn't have the A.I. or power to run all of it."

"I thought you said this guy took A.I. Off the Freelancers he kills." lopez says

"He does," Simmons replies. "And the fact that he isn't turning invisible, teleporting, or just going where ever he please with bullets bouncing off him confirms what Washington said... Tex, Argent,

and Win weren't on that ship."

" So they're still alive?!" Lopez sounded...Happy?

Simmons nods, "A good chance. They probably left the beacon on the ship so Maine would

follow it wherever it crashed down... But then where are THEY?"

" I'm not sure, but lets focus on getting the team together. Next is Griff right?" Church says

Simmons nods, "Yeah, he's the next closest. Tucker, and Donut were sent someplace in the

desert I think."

" Alright, then lets go."Church says and disappears.

Quietly," Simmons says to Sister who gives him a thumbs up.

Lopez hops back on the torrent. Simmons drives more carefully now. "Church, see if you can

patch me in to a private line to Sarge."

" Sure,...Sarge, come in, this Church, we're on a secure channel. Do you copy?" Church

flashes a dark blue.

"Huh? What about a Church?"

Simmons says, "Sarge, this is Simmons, don't say anything. We are following you, the danger

that the Freelancers left to protect us from is following Agent Washington."

"Ahem..." Sarge clears his throat, "Why you are absolutely right Agent Washington! Nobody

said anything! It must be the sun getting to me after all that time underground."

Church sighs." Great. Well at lest he knows now. "

Simmons nods, "We got your back Sarge, over and out."

...

Later the warthog driven by Agent Washington pulls up in front of a ruined base."Griff is based

here?" Sarge looks around from his Turret position, "What a moldy sandwitch, and why am I not

surprised?"

" Yes, now come on" Wash jumps out of the drivers seat.

Sarge hops out, and looks over his shoulder, glancing at the cliff faces.

Caboose hops out," What now Agent Washingtub?"

" Now we find your other friend." Wash says and starting walking twords the base."Probably having a nap someplace... Or doing things I don't even wanna think about!"

Caboose runs up to tje base," Griff!"

" Huh? Caboose, Sarge? Is that you?!" Griff runs out of a cornor with a sniper rifle.

Sarge nods, "Damn straight son, and we need your help! 'Never thought I'd be ask you for

help...' You see, it's about "

He was interrupted by a sniper shot. Wash dives behind a rock," Sarge! Get down!"

" Damnit!" Griff curses as he shoots again but misses

"Griff you lousy Blue! What did I ever do to you?!"

" Go away!" Griff yells and takes another shot," Fuck! I missed!"

"Can't!" Sarge shouts over the rock he's hiding behind, "They found the ship!"

Griff freezes," Really?!"

"Griff, would I lie to you about THEM?! This fella in black is Agent Washington. Say hi Wash!"

Wash steps out from behind his rock. Griff lowers his weapon," Alright, I'll be down in a minute. "

Sarge lets out a relieved breath, and follows Wash. Then, He checks the cliffs around them

again,

"Wash... You ever get that feeling that you're being watched?"

" Yes, keep alert, I've felt it when I arrived at Blood Gulch." Wash says and switchs to his battle

rifle. Sarge turns his head slightly when Simmons speaks into his helmet,

"Sarge, we've got someone in purple armor watching you on you eight o clock. It's not Maine,

but..."Sarge whirls, his gun pointed, "Alright dirtbag, I know you're there! Come out before things

get ugly!"

Wash slowly turns and narrows his eyes as he raises his weapon. "Not bad... For a Red," a

female calls as she steps into sight. She wears light purple armor, and walks out with her hands

up, and pistol hanging by the trigger guard on her thumb.

Wash leaves his rifle at her," What are you doing here South?"

"Following you," Agent South Dakota replies as she slowly walks towards them. "After our...

Disagreement the last time we worked together the Director was pretty pissed at me. I figured if I

took out The Meta then I'd be in the clear. Saving your ass would just leave us even."

Sarge tilts his head, "The Meta?"

" Its what Maine calls himself." Wash explains, he lowers his weapon," If your here, then your

going to make yourself useful."

South puts her weapon on her hip, "Alright Wash, fair enough."A green AI appears beside her,

"Warning, on your six."South turns, and slams a fist into the ground, sending a protective dome

of hexagons over them just as something explodes against the barrier. From some trees strides

Maine, reloading his weapon.

Up above on a cliff Simmons mentally turns to Church, "I'm guessing that's him?"

Church swallows heavily," Yep."

"Keep it cool Church," Simmons says. "Beta team, GO!" The Meta pauses, and looks over his

shoulder as Sister drives a Warthog at him full speed. He rolls out of the way once he sees

Lopez in the gunner position, and takes cover behind a rock.

Sarge whoops, "Lopez you old rascal it's good to see you again!"

South looks to Wash, "Who the hell are THESE yahoos?!"

Lopez opens fire on him. Wash snaps his head to Simmons," What the hell are you doing

here?!"

"Finishing personal business," Simmons calls from the cliff top as he locks on to Maine. "FIRE

IN THE HOLE!"Maine looks up as he rocket comes down, and he takes it out with a shot from

the pistol on his hip. Then he runs sideways from his shelter, firing a rocket from his Brute Shot.

Sister bails seconds before the Warthog is rises into a kneel, "Lopez, are you okay?!"

"Yes." Lopez stands from where he jumped off at the last second. Wash shoots at Maine

and throws a grenade.

"Shit!" South cringes, but the shield opens just in time to let these weapons out. South heaves

a relieved sigh, "Thanks Delta."

"You're welcome," the green AI replies. Maine dodges Wash's attacks, lifting the flaming

Warthog over his head, and throwing it at the shield. Griff takes a couple of sniper shots at Maine

then reloads. The Meta blocks the shots with the blade on the bottom of his Brute Shot, and

returns fire at Griff... Only to chest shot in the chest by his own rounds. Simmons now stands on

the ground between Griff, and Maine, having used his Time Warp equipment to freeze time while

he climbed down, and turned he rocket around. As Maine gets to his feet Simmons tosses his

rocket launcher to the side, and draws his battle rifle."Alright," Simmons says coolly. "My turn..."

Sarge takes a step back, "Simmons, since when are you gun ho?"

" Yeah dude when did you become a badass?!" Griff exclaims. Simmons ignore him, and

charges Maine, shooting. Maine blocks with his gun as he rushes forward, and clotheslines

Simmons with an arm. Simmons backs up time a few seconds to roll under this swing, andbreak his rifle over Maine's head.

Sarge calls, "Got any more bright ideas?"

"I've got a few," Simmons replies, drawing his energy sword, and Magnum.

Wash reloads his weapon," Sarge, flank right, I'll take the left!"

"Got it!" Sarge does as he's told as Simmons goes into a melee with Meta. Every time Meta

lands a bit Simmons backs up time by two seconds so he can dodge it, and Maine is careful to

avoid the Energy sword. Wash fires at Maine, and is carefull not to hit Simmons. Maine ducks

under a bullet that Simmons deflects with his sword. That same bullet rips into Maine's thigh.

This time Maine backhands a fist into Simmons's helmet, sending his sprawling, too dazed to

activate his equipment. Sarge fires his shotgun that catches Maine in the back. Unfortunately that

is where his armor is thickest so all this does is piss Maine off even more. He grabs the

remnants of the Warthog by its tow hooks, and throws it at agent Washington.

Wash ducks under the hooks and throws a plasma grenade. Up in the cliffs a figure glitters.

South dives out of the way of the jeep. "Screw this, I'm outa here!"

Sister watches South running off, and mutters. "That bitch... Caboose!"

Caboose is suddenly beside her," Hello!"

"Hey buddy, see that bitch in the purple armor? She's on our side, and you should totally help her

"

" Okay!" He stands from his rock and shoots her in the back.

South topples over, "SON OF A BITCH!"

"Warning: Friendly Fire," Delta informs her moments after being shot.

Caboose crouches back behide the rocks," Okay, I helped." Wash dives behind the same rock

moments before almost being blown up.

"I hate that stupid South," Sister tells him. Sarge calls over from behind another rock as Maine

throws a grenade between their shelters, "Wash, got any fancy Freelancer ticks up your sleeve?

We've just about exhausted ours."

Wash nods," What do you mean by ' Just about'?!"

"Well if you can give me cover fire I can get parts off that Warthog to build a bomb powerful

enough to bring this whole canyon down on the Meta!"

" How about only big enough to blockoff the canyon?" Wash fires his rifle, but after a minute itclicks," Damnit! I'm out!"

The Meta blasts a rocket at his rock, and then pauses to reload.

Maine is suddenly sent flying with a unseen force, and as he skids to a stop two sniper rounds

nail him in the shoulder and arm. Sarge peeks over the rock, "Wait a minute! I know that

marksmanship anywhere..."

The Meta gets to his feet, looking around for the attacker as he holds his arm. Where Maine

was once standing A figure in familiar gray armor appears holding a modified sniper rifle.

Sister jumps to her feet, "Winchester!"

Sarge chuckles, "Wash, our troubles are solved! Say hello to Avaline Winchester, aka Agent

Alaska. Or have you two met?"

Wash shakes his head and switches to his pistol.

Maine snarls at her, and hefts a boulder, throwing it at Winchester. She slides under it and runs

at him. Wash turns to Sarge," Hurry and get that bomb built, me and her will keep him occupied.

"

"Sure, just gimme an hour or so!" He starts sprinting for the broken jeep. Wash nods and

jumps over a rick to join the fight. Winchester ducks under a punch and knees Maine in the

stomach. He snarls, and bashes a fist across her face, sending her rolling as he turns to face

Wash. Wash rasies his pistol and fires at him. Maine ducks, firing a rocket at the ground

between them, sending both freelancers flying. Coming to terms with the fact he's outmatched at

the moment, he spots the Mongoose South used to get here, and runs for it. Sister shoots at him

with her magnum, but is obviously a better driver than a shooter as the Meta makes a getaway.

Wash stands to chase after him but Winchester holds him back,

" Don't, we don't have the fire power to deal with him right now."

"One healthy heaping of Firepower coming up!" Sarge runs out with a bomb the size of a

bowling ball, and throws it at the cliff wall.

He glances around, "Hey... where did The Meta go?"

Sister holds on to Lopez as the bomb sails, "Oh Fuck!"

Winchester growls," Quit throwing huge bomb when we're in range!" She dives behind a rock

along with Wash.

...Thunk!

The bomb bounces on the rocks a few times before rolling to a stop by Sarge's feet. "...Huh,

must be a dud."Winchester stands and puts her rifle on her back, she turns to the others. Sister almost

tackles her with a hug, "Win! You're okay!"

Sarge walks over, "You missed your funeral, we had a twenty gun salute, and everything after

Simmons gave his stirring eulogy."

Winchester pats Sisters back," Well sorry I wasn't at my own funeral. And where is

Simmons? And Griff? And the others?"

Sarge looks around, "Well I don't know if you saw, but Simmons was kicking some serious

Meta Ass! He got kinda obsessed with it after you left. And Griff... Wouldn't surprise me any if he

just decided to go find a snack while we all got killed."

Simmons groans, and slowly gets to his feet. "I knew he was supposed to be strong, but you

never said he was THAT strong Church."

Winchester shakes her head," Well I know how to get his attention" she turns towards the

base," HEY GRIFF! YOU SUCK WITH A SNIPER RIFLE! YOU DONT DESEVER TO HOLD

ONE!"

Griff runs into sight," Win?! You are alive!"

Simmons looks up, "...Avaline...?"

Winchester looks up at him and waves," Told you I'd be back " Simmons takes off his helmet,

and starts into her direction. Then he breaks into a run, wrapping his arms around her, he hugs

her tightly. "I missed you..."

Winchester hugs back and smiles behind her helmet, " I missed you too." Simmons takes a

step back, and lifts off her helmet so he can see her face. He blinks tears back a few times

before he kisses her. Winchester smiles into it and hugs him tighter. Caboose runs up to them

and waits for the couple to finishes so he can tackle hug Winchester. Sarge nods with a sigh,

"Yup, just like old times..."

Wash clears his throat," So your Agent Alaska? Your one of the freelancers that took Agent

Wyoming's becan?"

Winchester pulls away from Simmons and turns to face Wash," That is correct. "

Sister walks up, "So what happened up there? We thought you were goners for sure!"


	2. Chapter 2

-FLASHBACK!-

/Nine Months Ago/

Argent holds Junior up so he can see out the window, "Wave to Daddy!"

" Blargh!" He waves then clings to her. The ship lifts up off the ground.

" Hey! Its you guys again!" A voice says from the corner.

Argent turns, looking down, "A talking bomb...? Neat!"

" See? Now that's a greeting!" Andy says happily," If I could hug you I would!"

Up front, Winchester plugs a cable in her armor," Alright...Lets hope this works..."

Argent sets Junior down, and lifts Andy. "Wow, you're pretty sturdy! Do you work out?"

" Yeah, I start out with push ups. You know how hard it is to keep this figure? Not easy I tell you! Not easy!"

"I totally get what you mean! I'm Kate by the way, but my friends call me Argent, or Ten depending on who they are."

" I'm Andy. Oh, and if you see Tucker, set me down so I can blow his ass up for leaving me in as swap!"

"A swamp?!" Argent hugs him, "Oh you poor thing..."

Tex walks over, "Who are you- Andy?!"

" Hey! Look its Tex! AKA Bitch-pants Mccrabby!" Andy chuckles.

"What are you doing here?!"

Argent looks up, "You guys know each other?"

" Yeah, she's the one who built me." Andy explains.

"So... She's your mommy?"

Tex shudders, "Argent, it's sweet how you try to personify everything, and make it all one big happy family, but no. Just no."

" HAHAHA! That's fucking hilarious! " Andy laughs.

"Hey," Tex snaps at him. "That would make you a son of a bitch, now wouldn't it?"

" Burn." Winchester laughs from the front.

" Ah, whatever...Shishio." Andy mutters.

" Alright, is everyone ready to jump?" Winchester asks.

"Don't bother," Omega says. "My minions ripped out your jump drive before deploying Andy here as a failsafe. If I can't win, then nobody does! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Winchester growls," Argent get up here I have a idea."

"Okay! Tex keep an eye on Junior please." She carries Andy to the cockpit.

" Is there a way for you to turn Andy into a A.I.? I'm thinking if I connect the ships engines to my armor I can use it to teleport us."

"Okay! How about it Andy? Wanna run some badass equipment instead of committing suicide?"

" I guess." Andy sighs.

"Aw come on Andy, it won't be so bad. Tell you what, if Sheila is okay with it you can live in my head, that way you get to be on the front lines of every battle while we takes guys down with my fists, and hammer!"

" Alright, just do it." Andy agrees.

"Great! I'll set your bomb body on a timer so the ship still goes boom."

.../PRESENT DAY/

The others listen as the story ends. " And apparently after we teleported, me, Argent, Junior, and Tex got separated." Winchester explains.

Simmons nods, "Okay... And it's been that way for almost a year?"

" Yes," Winchester says sadly. She misses Argent, but won't admit it." But at least I found you guys."

Simmons nods, "Yeah, and with any luck if we keep following Wash, and the Meta they'll turn up. Wait, if you can teleport then...?"

" I didn't have a A.I...Well I do but..." Winchester says and picks up her helmet," You kept Church safe right?"

Simmons nods, "And trained my ass off to make sure it stayed that way." He glances at Wash, unsure of what all is safe to say.

Winchester nods," Thank you."

Wash walks up," I'll need to take you in for questioning." He says to Winchester and reaches for her.

Simmons draws his energy sword, the blades on either side of Wash's neck. "Over my dead body..."

Wash narrows his eyes;" Stand down soldier, I'm just following protocol."

"Up Yours," he says firmly.

Sarge blinks, "An insubordinate Simmons, now I've seen everything. Love really will make you do crazy things."

Winchester gently lowers Simmons arm," I'll go with you. "

Wash nods," Good, we need to ge-"

" But only if they get to come with me." Winchester says and crosses her arms.

" You can take one person." He challenges.

" No. They all go." She says lowly.

"Don't try to argue with a hell-bent woman," Sarge says. "It's never worth it."

Wash grits his teeth," Alright, fine they can go, we leave in five."

Sister walks up to Wash, "You know, you're kinda hot! Especially when you're all being a badass..."

" Um..." Wash looks around

Griff grouns," Quit putting yourself out there!"

"Shut the fuck up Griff, you don't own me."

" I'm just trying to look after you!" Griff argues.

While their arguing Wash creeps away.

Winchester shakes her head," Nice to know they haven't changed."

"And they never will," Simmons says, and offers her the energy sword. "You must have dropped this before the bomb went off, when the ship went up this along with some debris fell back to Blood Gulch."

Winchester takes it," But you have." She puts the sword in her hip.

Simmons nods, "I'm no Freelancer, and I sure as hell aren't a Spartan, but we needed someone to stay strong. All I had was your last words to me, and my one task left... Alive, or not, I wasn't going to let you down... ever."

Winchester smiles and hugs and him." Phf! Yeah to bad you can't let her down in more ways than one!" A voice says.

Simmons can feel her growl against him" I'm gonna kill him..." she mutters.

"...Andy is in there, isn't he?"

" Yup." Winchester hisses.

Andy laughs as he appears as a male human dressed in a shirt and pants," I've been inside your girlfriend more times than you have!"

Simmons glares at him, "Cheeky little... Wait, Aveline, didn't you say Argent offered to put him in her head?"

" Yeah, but guess who's not here." Winchester says.

" Eh, I would rather be here than in her." Andy snarks

"Of course you would you twisted little Bastard," Simmons growls. "You enjoy driving people nuts, don't you?"

" Part of my job description. " Andy shrugs with a smirk. Winchester sighs and picks up her helmet.

Wash walks up," Already we're leaving, get in the jeeps."

Simmons nods, and calls back, "Ascension, saddle up!" He presses a transponder on his wrist, and his ghost drives up.

Sarge says, "Uh... we're down a jeep. Griff, anything mobile in that base?"

" There another jeep, but it doesn't have a torrent." Griff says.

"That means more room in the back, right?"

" Yeah, so were good." Griff walks back inside the base to get the vehicle.

Simmons gets on the Ghost, "Riding with me Win?"

Winchester nods." Yeah."

Andy snorts," Yeah! Probably that closest thing you're gonna get to one!" Griff hops in the drivers set of one as Wash hops in the other.

Sister gets in the back of Wash's jeep with Lopez, and Caboose.

Simmons spots South on the ground, struggling to get up. "What about her?"

" Put her in the back." Wash says simply.

Winchester climbs on the back of the ghost and wraps her arms around Simmons. Simmons smiles as he puts his helmet back on, and leans over for a minute to grab his rocket launcher. Sister drags South to the jeep, and throws her in the back. Wash starts the jeep and starts moving out of the canyon.

...

13 hours later-

Wash slows the jeep until it stops at a grassy field surrounded by trees, and jumps out," We'll stop here for the night. "

Simmons stops the Ghost, "Alright, let's have a look at South, and see how badly Caboose got her."

Winchester hops off. Wash walks to the other side of the jeep," Does anyone have any Bio-foam?"

"Bio What?" Sister tilts her head.

" Its a medical foam that stops bleeding and numbs pain." Wash explains, he pulls Souths helmet off.

The angry blonde glares at him, tightlipped.

" What? Do you wanna bleed out?" Wash drops the helmet.

"You probably waited this long to help hoping I would," she growls.

" Well you're not wrong." Wash says,

"Fuck you Wash..."

" No thanks." He snarks.

Simmons works on reloading his rocket launcher, "Lopez, Sister, Griff, set up a perimeter. I'll join you in a minute."

Sister hops to her feet, grabbing her pistol as she does the requested order, lopez follow suit. Griff grouns," I liked you better when you were geeky..."

"Griff, all you have to do is find a tree nearby, turn on your proximity sensor, and take a nap. If something starts coming your way it'll wake you up."

"Oh...Well when you say it like that alright." He shrugs and walks towards the woods.

Sarge nods, "Well how about that, you learned how to give orders!"

Simmons turns to him, "Just gotta know what each person is capable of, and most likely to do."

Winchester nods approvingly and takes her rifle off her back to hold it.

" Ow!' Wash yells as South smacks him," I'm trying to help! I can't wrap the wound with your damn armor on!"

"Bull, and shit," she snarls. "She's a Freelancer so she knows how to use that shit, Get shot in the nut sack you pervert!"

Wash growls," Fine, whatever." He stomps away

Simmons follows Winchester to South's side. "Any ideas how we can locate Argent, and Tex?"

South jerks her head to him, "Tex?!"

Winchester nods," Yes, do you know her?"

"Last time I saw her was when she was on the receiving end of my Missile Pod," South says. "If my stupid brother hadn't stepped in..."

Delta appears, "Normally I would factor South's chances of beating Agent Texas .001 to 1, however that time the odds would have fallen within victory perimeters."

Winchester nods," I see well maybe one day you will." she takes a knife and cuts out a strip of cloth from the jeeps seats. "Simmons you might want the leave...Girl things..."

He nods, and stands, turning his back to them. "For reference, you think I could possibly live in the same area as Sister for months on end, and not be used to girl stuff by now?"

Winchester unclips Souths chest piece and sets it down," Well I don't think South would appreciate that."

Simmons barks a laugh, "What's she gonna do, spit on me? Besides, what kind of idiot would ogle another girl in front of his girlfriend?"

South raises an eyebrow at Winchester?

Winchester gives a slight nod and shrugs," He's not usually like this. And don't be a dick," she says to Simmons," she can take you down, she's had more training than you have. And chances are I wouldn't stop just for that comment. NEVER underestimate a pissed off chick."

"Easy lesson learned five minutes around Tex," Simmons quips. "And Dick is my first name."

" Whatever." Winchester sighs, she unzips Souths under suit and checks the wound," Well it looks like It didn't hit any vital organs."

"Lucky me," she monotone.

Winchester wraps the wound as best she can, then zips South under suit back up,

" Its not best but it'll do."

South sighs, "Well... Thanks..."

" No problem." Winchester says and stretches.

Simmons says, "Safe yet?"

"Sure," South says.

Simmons turns, and looks around, "Ascension, check in."

" Clear!" Sister says over the radio.

"Clear." Lopez replies. On Griffs end there snoring

"Got it, Maroon One out," Simmons clicks off his radio. "I'm headed to keep the perimeter secure on Griff's side. If Maine shows up I'll be there."

South rolls her eyes, "Wow..."

Winchester nods," Very well."

Simmons searches the Warthog, and pulls out another sniper rifle. "If Maine is smart, and he really wants to come at us he'll be looking for a weakness in our defenses. In this case that's Griff, and I can pick him off."

" You can use my rifle, its twice as powerful as a regular sniper rifle." Winchester offers her sniper rifle.

Simmons nods, and takes it. He gives her a brief hug before walking off. "Rest easy, I don't think he'll be attacking tonight."

Winchester leans against a tree and slowly closes her eyes.

...

A figure in black trudges through the snow of Sidewinder, huddling a small figure to her chest."Figures THEN that Winry's equipment would fritz... And communications are down, probably something stupid like static buildup... You two still holding up okay?"

" Affirmative. " Sheila replies.

" Blargh." Junior snuggles closer to her.

Argent pats his back, and tries her radio yet again. "This is Kate Argent broadcasting on an open channel, does anyone read me? ...SOS, hello! This is Kate Argent, Freelancer Tennessee, does anyone read me? I have a child with me, and need immediate assistance!"

A high pitched voice anwsers," Hello? This is red base."

"Oh thank God! I'm Freelancer Tennessee, I'm stranded in the middle of the frozen plains with now means of transportation. Also I have a child here in need of nourishment."

" Pray to the flag and he will save the child! We are on the west side."

"Thanks, Sheila which way is west? Wait... The flag? Aw crap..."She looks down at Junior, and sighs. She promised Tucker she would look after him...

" To your left, Or where the sun is setting." Sheila replies, Are you alright? You seem...Down."

"We've been out here for nine months Sheila. Sure dad would call that basic survival training, but Junior hasn't eaten in all that time. Good thing his kind are able to go a long time without food, but even an adult Elite would be near their limit now."She turns to the left, and starts to run.

" Well he can feed off one of those idiots. " Sheila says.

"That's what I'm counting on," Argent replies. "Plus they can't die so they're never going to run out of blood. Sound nice Junior?"

" Honk! " he says happily.

"What I thought... Sheila let's use some power, see how good an impression of a snow plough we can do."She had been saving her suit's power for an emergency... This is definitely an emergency. As she activates her equipment snow, and wind is repelled off her as she runs through the knee-deep wasteland.

In front of the red base, all the soldiers gather. Argent runs up, "Oh thanks so much guys... Hey, where are the blue ones?"

" Up on the roof Miss, we're the ones who got your signal." A red soldier says as he steps up.

Argent nods, "Thanks, we were out there for months. You can call me Argent, say hi Junior."

" Honk honk!" Junior waves.

" Awwwwww!" All the soldiers say at the same time.

"He hasn't eaten in nine months... Could I talk one of you guys into donating some blood?"

" Uh...I guess?" Every soldier steps back except one.

" Huh?"

Argent takes off her helmet, and gives him puppy eyes, "Pretty please... For my baby?"

" Fine." The soldier sighs.

She gives him a bear hug, "Thank you!"

" Y-y-y-yeah..." he stutters and awkwardly pats her back.

She kisses the cheek plate of his helmet as she walks for the fortress, "I could knock you out if you want. You wouldn't feel a thing, and you'd just be a little woozy when you wake up."

" Yeah, that'd be okay."

"Okay!"

WHAM!

" Ow!" The soldier crumbs to the ground.

" So how does it feed?" One of the soldiers asks.

"He feeds like this," Argent says, removing some of the armor on the soldier's shoulder. Then she loosens her chest plate where she had stowed Junior for warmth, and holds the exposed skin to the aliens mouth. Junior claps down and grabs the arm while slurping up blood quickly.

Argent turns to the other soldiers. "Guys, I need your help. There are people that want to hurt Junior, and I need equipment to contact help."

" Well... we have a long distance radio..." The captain says." Follow me."

"Thanks," she says. "But I promised the father I'd protect Junior with my life. Can we wait a little?"

" I guess." He shrugs.

She stands, leaving Junior on the ground, "I'm Kate by the way. Do you guys have names?"

" Uhhh...Not really." The captain says.

"Aw... I'll have to fix that!"

" Sure ." He says.

"Hm... I think I'll call you Switzerland, because you're nice, and a little aloof!"

" I like it." He nods approvingly.

"And it's awesome because you get a nickname too, Swiss!"

" Thanks! Now how about the rest of the squad?"

Argent faces them, "Okay... Which one of you is the best communications, and tech stuff?"

" I guess that would be me." A short soldier walks up to her.

"Right, your India, also known as Indy!"

" Okie dokie!" Indy says happily.

Argent looks over the last two soldiers, "You guys are twins right? You're Britain, and you're Australia. Otherwise known as Brit, and Aussie!"

" Works for us!" They say at the same time.

"Sweet, now we're all friends right?" She turns in a slow circle to look at them.

" Yes of course!"

"Alright! You almost done Junior?"

" Honk honk!" He licks his lips as he looks up at her.

"Awesomeness," she says while picking him up. "And when he wakes up let's call him... Germany, or Manny for short! Now which way to the motor pool?"

" This way!" Swiss says and turns around to walk away.

"Thanks Swiss! I can't wait to see what you guys have as far as vehicles."

" Well, we do have a purple plane no one can drive."

"Huh? A purple plane?" She follows him into the base, and gawks when she sees it."No way... A Banshee?! I've been begging my dad for one of these since forever!"

" Uh...You can have it I guess."

She hugs him tightly, "Oh thank you!" After she lets him go she runs to the Banchi, and lays down in the cockpit. She looks over her shoulder as it hisses shut on her, "Comfy Junior?"

" Blargh!"

"Hold on... WHEE!"The Banchi hovers off the ground, and takes off, flying over the base in circles.

Junior holds on tighter and roars like a kitten trying to meow. "Having fun?" Argent asks.

" Blargh honk!" He says happily.

Argent laughs, "when you're old enough to fit snuggly in he cockpit without me I'll teach you how to fly it."

" Blargh!" He crawls further up front.

Argent wiggles, "Hey! That tickles!"

" Blargh!" He stops to where he's looking over her shoulder.

She giggles as she banks to come in for a landing, "Sheila, things are starting to look up."

" And hopefully they'll stay that way." She replies.

...

Elsewhere, Simmons is in some cover, watching Grif closely, sniper rifle at the ready. He may have gotten better over the months in Blood Gulch, but he's no Freelancer.

Maine knows a setup when he sees it, or rather the AI units in his head do. He looks over their setup, and the Meta plans another way in without alerting the others so quickly. He moves through the trees, closing in on the yellow one silently...

Sister hums as she boredly slide the clip out of her pistol repeatedly. Maine dashes up, and bashes her over the head with an elbow. " Omph!" She falls to the ground unconscious. Maine rushes on, keeping low as he crouches behind the warthog. He turns his armor black as Wash walks by, and he grabs Wash by the throat, head bashing him In the head. Wash grunts and gose limp. Winchester slowly opens her eyes and looks around,

" Washington?"

No replie.

South sleeps fitfully nearby, unaware of death just behind the jeep. Winchester draws her pistol and carefully walks around the jeep. She is promptly greeted by the most powerful fist on the planet.

" Son of a bitch!" She curses as she slams on the ground. Maine jumps on top of her, his Brute Shot raised big to bring down on her. South wakes up at Winchester's shout, and fires a pistol at Maine.

Simmons turns, "Shit! Ascension fall in, Maine got through!"

The Meta hisses in frustration. Winchester takes this chance to punch him in the visor and kick him off. Griff jumps awake and quickly gets to his feet. Meta can feel the others coming so he decides to take the easy way this time. He hurls his Brute shot at the prone Agent South Dakota."Fuck..." She gurgles as the blade embeds in her chest. Maine runs over, grabbing South, and his weapon before charging into the night.

Winchester chases after him, weapon raised.

"Aveline WAIT!" Simmons chases after her. Maine whirls, firing his Brute shot with one hand. The round sails over Winchester's shoulder... And into Simmons's chest.

Winchester immediately stops chasing Maine and runs to Simmons side." Dick!"

He coughs heavily, and Maine growls in satisfaction as he runs off with South Dakota's corpse over his shoulder. Sarge runs over dragging Caboose by his backplate, "SIMMONS!"

Winchester skids on the ground beside him and throws off her helmet," Church how bad is he hurt?!" Her voice drips with worry.

Church appears over Simmons's chest, and bows his head. "Win... As gently as I can put it he's fucked. That blast damaged his armor's circuitry too, so I can't access Wyoming's equipment either..."

Winchester stares at him," No, your wrong! He HAS to be okay." Her voice cracks a little at the end, obviously in a state of denial.

Sarge takes one step closer, "I have an idea so crazy... It just... Might... Work... Lopez, get over here! We need your body!"

" Okay." Lopez doesn't hesitate to run over.

"Now we just need so place where we can use Lopez's parts to make Simmons into a cyborg," Sarge says.

Winchester looks around," What do you need to save him?"

"Well someplace sterile," Sarge replies. " We can't risk infection during this highly sensitive procedure."

Church turns to Griff, "Didn't you say that Argent, and Win have access to their own battle cruiser? There's gotta be medical stuff on there we can use!"

Winchester bites her lip, she turns on her radio," This is Agent Alaska to the The Indignation, I need immediate evac. I have seriously wounded."

There is a garbled response on the radio, and then..."Queens this is Ace," comes the voice of Carolina. "I read you, and I'm homing in on your coordinates. The Dealer will send pickup as soon as I send the beacon."

" Copy that." Winchester says quickly and gently grabs Simmons' s hand. Simmons's fingers slowly close around hers. She tightens her hold a little more," Andy, how far away is evac?"

Andy appears next to her," Eh...About three more minutes. "

Church looks down at Simmons, "Hang in there man..."

Winchester squeezes his hand," Sarge as soon as they get here and we get on that ship you follow me."

Sarge nods, and Church looks up to Winchester. "It really happened after you left," Church tells her. "Him having lost you, and me losing Tex... We sorta bonded I guess. He's my wingman."

" He'll make it." Winchester says, she picks up her helmet as she hears the sound of engines.

Sarge glances over to see if Washington is awake yet. Wash grouns and slowly looks up as the pelican lands. Five medics rush out of the back and up to Simmons as Winchester waves them over to where she's standing. Church winks out of sight before he's seen as two of the medics quickly move him to a hover- stretcher, and begin to remove his armor. Winchester steps back to lets the medics work. One more medic gets the supplies ready to move slowly gets to his feet and shakes his head a little. Sister mouns slightly as Griff shakes her shoulder.

Sarge helps Wash to his feet, "We lost South... And we might lose Simmons."

" They're both acceptable losses." Wash says bluntly. As soon as he says that he was on the ground again with a knife to his neck,

" The hell there're not!" Winchester snarls as the medics load Simmons on the pelican.

" Alright, everyone on board!"

Suddenly something blue knocks Winchester off Wash. Winchester grunt and glares at the opposing figure. The woman in aqua armor glares back, "Get on the damn aircraft. You too Wash." Winchester growls but complies.

Wash stares at Carolina, " Wha-I thought you were dead!"

Carolina hauls him to his feet, "NOW!"

" Alright!" He follows her, as the rest of the team climbs aboard.

Up in orbit the Righteous Indignation looms. Carolina sends Travis a transmission to let them through, and minutes later they dock."Get him patched up," Carolina orders to the medics. One of them nods, and starts running as he pushes the hover slab. Carolina puts a hand on Winchester's shoulder, "I need to debrief you, he'll be fine."

Winchester watches them push Simmons away," Yeah...Alright."

Travis walks in, "Washington! Welcome aboard the Righteous Indignation!"

" Georgia?! Okay, what the fuck is going on?!" Wash demands.

"Long story short, as of today you are WAY below The Director's radar," Travis replies. Carolina leads Wash, Win, and Travis into a private room, and takes off her helmet. "Computer, open communication connection 117, passcode: AvaKate65295."

" Access granted." Files appear on a keeps her helmet on and stands at attention.

Carolina sighs, and says, "Video log 45, the search still goes on. We have located, and retrieved agent Avaline Winchester, a.k.a. agent Alaska, and brought her aboard the Righteous Indignation. The majority of the soldiers from Blood Gulch have accompanied her here, and Agent Washington has also joined us, forced by circumstance... If anyone on the other end is watching as this is recorded then I request to speak with you." Wash looks at the screen with narrowed eyes, He notices Carolina's hands clench a bit as she waits. "...And with all due respect Sir, despite the responsibility you claim to have to your agents, neither have heard from you in years. Agents Georgia, Washington, and Alaska are here with me."

A female voice sounds from the other end," This is Cortana, I read you loud and clear."

Carolina sighs, "So the big man is fast asleep, or just ducking my call?"

" Well I won't say ducking your call...More like to busy. Captain Keys found another Halo ring." Cortana responds.

"I see," Carolina nods. "The UNSC excels at keeping John busy, don't they? Well when it's proper let him know that I still haven't found Tex, or Argent. We have more manpower now though, enough for a good sized Fire Team or two."

" Acknowledged."

Carolina nods, "I'll bring Wash up to speed... But Cortana I need to know. Maine is back, and if we find Argent with the other half of the Beacon I gave them... Will he come if he's needed?"

" Don't worry. We have your back." Cortana says, in the background there a loud explosion.

"Sounds like a party," Carolina says with a grin. "I better let you entertain your guests. Carolina Out." She snaps a salute as the line disconnects.

Wash stares in disbelief," Was that who I think it was?!"

"Yes Wash it was," Carolina says while turning to him. "You may want to sit down while we fill you in."

He sits down and slowly takes off his helmet. Andy appears next to Winchester, " Oh man! I gotta hear this!"

Carolina takes a deep breath, "It starts when the Mother of Invention crashed, and Maine became The Meta by ripping my AI units from my head. Around that time was when John-117 began his campaign against the Covenant." Wash nods for her to continue. "After he took my AI units Maine threw me off a cliff, and left me for dead. As I fell I realized with the director had done, how he deceived us all. I thought I was going to die with the knowledge… And then he found me."Carolina puts a hand on her helmet as she looks it in the visor, "John was on Sidewinder by some freak chance, and he saw me fall. He patched me up, and then later became the war hero we know today... I owe him my life."She looks up at Wash, "Then the UNSC decided to try replicating their success with John, and set about cloning him. They made hundreds, maybe thousands, but only two survived. One of them is standing next to you."

Wash slowly looks over at Winchester, who crosses her arms. Carolina nods, "Yes Wash, and the other is currently MIA somewhere on the planet below. When the project was discovered they were left in my care to keep them strong, and then later agreed to help me brig down the Director."She looks to Winchester, "Now what happened on the surface? We had a long period, about nine months, of radio silence from the both of you."

" After we got the bacon, I tied to use my teleporter equipment to get us of the ship...Which had some minor issues, we all got separated."Winchester says.

Travis nods, "You tried boosting your power with the ship didn't you? Your equipment was designed just to warp you, nothing else could pass through stably."

" Well it was better than getting blown up." Winchester sighs.

" Hahah, speaking of blowing." Andy laughs.

" Shut the hell up." She growls.

"And who is the stowaway?" Carolina gestures at Andy.

" He was the bomb."

"...Excuse me?" Carolina blinks, sure she hadn't heard right.

" He was the bomb." Winchester repeats.

" Yeah! And I exploded in place you never will! Haha!" Winchester finally reaches her limit and pulls him out of her helmet.

Carolina sighs, "I would almost think having Omega in your head is better than him... Speaking of, what was the situation with Omega?"

" Tex still has him."

Carolina nods, and turns to Wash. "Have you heard anything concerning Tex?"

" No." Wash says.

" Permission to exit?" Winchester asks,

"Granted," Carolina nods. "And it's good to have you back Winchester."

Winchester nods and quickly exits the room and heads straight to the recovery rooms.

Sarge is pacing in front of the surgical room, shotgun on his back. Winchester glances and him and walks up to him. Sarge nods to her, "Hey Winchester."

" Hello, any word on how they're doing?"

"Well he's stable, and Church hopped in with Lopez before they started." He looks over at Lopez's head on a small table nearby. Winchester lets a breath of relief out and sits in one of the chairs. "Ah don't sweat it Win," Sarge says casually. "I've known Simmons a long time, longer than you in fact. And I know he will never abandon his team. Ever."

"Yeah..." She slips off her helmet and rakes her fingers though her bangs.

"And what's more by the time he's done in there he should be stronger than ever! Hell, he could probably beat that Meta fella at arm wrestling'!"

Church appears beside Lopez, "Yeah Sarge, I doubt it. Win, and I saw him pinch through a few inches of... Hey Lopez, what's that stuff the Wolverine's claws are made of?"

"Adamantium." He replies.

"Yeah, that stuff," Church says. "Seriously though Win, I've been hopping around the computer systems here, and from what the doctors say Simmons could be a hell of a lot worse. We're lucky we got help when we did, or it wouldn't be looking as good."

Winchester nods," I know." She looks to the side with closed eyes," Its my fault his like this, If I didn't chase after Maine-"

"Then he would have anyways," Church says firmly. "Trust me, you spend a few months in a guy's head you learn a thing or two about him."

" Still...I should of looked out for him."

Church sighs, "Trust me Win, after the Hell he put himself through that would have just humiliated him... I should probably let him fill you in though."Church vanishes as the Recovery Room door opens, and a doctor pokes his head through.

"He can accept visitors now." Sarge looks to Winchester, and gestures for her to go on. Winchester grabs Lopez's head and quickly follows the doctor.

Inside she sees Simmons on a table with his armor hovering in bits around the room. He's breathing slowly as one Medic is working on the metal that makes up his stomach. His right arm is missing from the shoulder, and his left is gone at the elbow. A white sheet covers the lower half of his body, but from the lack of bulges it looks like both his legs are gone from the top of the he turns his head towards her, Winchester can see crescents of metal framing his eyes like parentheses. He blinks, and then smiles at her.

Winchester smiles back and sits next to him. Simmons sighs, "Not as bad as it looks Win."

The medic looks up, "The initial impact destroyed his ribcage, and damaged his lungs. Luckily his heart, and other organs remain intact. Here we're splintered fracters in his limbs due to the close range of the impact, this the amputees. We have replacements being built as we speak however."

Simmons looks down, "...I'm sorry Avaline."

Winchester nods at the doctor, then looks at Simmoms," What for?"

"I... When we thought you were dead I always kept thinking that there was something I could do... I might have been able to disarm the bomb, might have been able to come up with a survival plan... If I had just been more like a Freelancer."He looks up at her, "That's why I trained so hard. Even of I couldn't hold you I was tired of being the dead weight in this relationship. I wanted to be the guy who could fight beside you, not shoot over your shoulder... I guess I just couldn't do it."

" Don't be. I know you can do it. And being a Freelancer doesn't mean knowing how to do everything. Everyone has their limits. "

Simmons sighs, "And now I don't even have a hand to hold..."

The medic looks up at him, and then presses an earpiece, "How are the appendages coming? ...Alright, then bring it in." A few minutes later another medic comes in with a left hand ha looks like it could have come off the Terminator. He connects it to the Cybernetic outfit installed on Simmons's stump of a left arm, and Simmons winces, reflexively making a fist. Winchester scoots out of the way. Simmons raises the new arm, and flexes it.

"Not bad... It's just as good as my other arm."

"Better," the other medic says. "It's strong enough now to withstand a grenade going off in your grip."

Simmons smiles, "At least I won't be benched in a fight."

Winchester grins," Well now that I know your going to be okay, I'm going to take you armor in and see if I can salvage it. That, or get you a new suit."

"Probably gonna need a new one," Simmons says.

" Most likey...But I can try.."

Simmons reaches over, ever so slowly taking her hand.

" Most likey...But I can try.." Winchester looks up at him and squeezes his hand. He closes his eyes, and sighs, "Kinda tired... Love you..."

She pats his hand," Just rest now." He nods, and closes his eyes. As he does she notices that he underside, and ridges of his jaw are also metal. She then kisses his forehead and walks out of the room; "Love you..."

...


End file.
